


Жар

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Познер решает признаться в своих чувствах привычным способом
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Kudos: 1





	Жар

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на (и во многом под) песню Пегги Ли "Fever". Fever можно перевести как огонь, жар, лихорадка, в общем, все те горячие эмоции, которые охватывают влюбленных.

— Я хотел бы ее исполнить, — тихо попросил Дэвид. Тонкие пальцы сжимали несколько нотных листов, потрепанных и исписанных на полях.

Скриппс кивнул и протянул за ними руку. Дэвид знал, что ему нравилось, когда он вносил разнообразие в их привычный репертуар.

— Ты не мог бы сыграть чуть живее, чем в оригинале? — попросил Дэвид, сцепляя пальцы. Его охватывало волнение. — Я сделал несколько пометок.

— Попробую, — ответил Скриппс, вглядываясь в рукописные замечания. — Очередное признание? — ухмыльнулся он.

— В некотором смысле, — Дэвид и хотел бы, чтобы его голос прозвучал ровно, но даже если бы ему это удалось, покрасневшие щеки выдавали его.

Скриппс с улыбкой покачал головой и заиграл.

— Never know how much I love you, Never know how much I care[1], — запел Дэвид после проигрыша. Скриппс бросил на него короткий удивленный взгляд: Дэвид вступил не привычным высоким и звонким голосом, а взял чуть ниже, добавляя звучанию объема. И сделал он это не случайно. Ему хотелось доказать себе, что он изменился. Ему хотелось показать это Скриппсу.

Он действительно изменился за эти полгода. Он раскрывался как вдумчивый студент, как беспристрастный историк, а не только как юноша, по-собачьи следовавший за Дейкином.

Что Дейкин? Он был влюблен в него не столько как в человека, а как в образ, одновременно привлекательный и недосягаемый. Эти чувства приносили только боль, выпивали силы, а чем подпитывались? Насмешками и призрачной надеждой, что когда он попадет в Оксфорд, Дейкин его заметит.

Или ему станет все равно. Ему стало. Образ Дейкина померк. Но его место занял другой.

Скриппс. Тот, кто всегда был рядом и поддерживал, тот, кто старался понять его искренне, всем сердцем. Дэвид не замечал этого непростительно долго, пока…

Это случилось перед Рождеством, когда они в этой же комнате распевали дуэтом гимны и хоралы. Дэвид не был большим поклонником Рождества, в его семье оно не отмечалось, и у него не было привычки праздновать, как не было и радостного ожидания. Но Скриппс очень любил Рождество. В предвкушении праздника он загорался изнутри как увешанная огоньками елка.

Они расходились в торжественном двухголосии, Скриппс улыбался и пел в полный голос, и Дэвид, глядя на его лучившееся радостью лицо, не мог не улыбаться сам. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым и беззаботным. И тогда, в паузе между «Deck the Halls» и «We Wish You a Merry Christmas»[2], он захотел поцеловать Скриппса. Обнять его. Зарыться лицом в его колючий уродливый рождественский свитер.

Сначала Дэвид думал, что это был исключительно эмоциональный порыв, заразительное предпраздничное настроение, но чем больше он углублялся в мысли о Скриппсе, тем четче понимал, что он влюблен.

— You give me fever when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight[3], — пел Дэвид, потому что не мог молчать.

Иногда ему казалось, что это чувство столь же безответно, как одержимость Дейкиным. Иногда ему казалось, что надежда есть. Но в любом случае попробовать стоило.

— What a lovely way to burn[4], — закончил Дэвид. Он стоял, облокотившись о фортепиано, заглядывая в одну на двоих партитуру, и только когда последний аккорд растаял в воздухе, и Скриппс повернулся к нему, понял, насколько близко друг к другу они находились.

— Поз, — низко выдохнул Скриппс, глядя на него с тревогой и волнением, так, как он смотрел на него после исполнения концовки «Короткой встречи».

Дэвид надеялся, что он понял. Он коротко вздохнул, наклонился и поцеловал Скриппса. Касание пересохших губ, крепкая ладонь, накрывшая предплечье — и Дэвид почувствовал, как лежавший на сердце камень обрушился вниз, отозвавшись грохотом пульса в висках.

Все не так, как с Дейкиным. Определенно.

— Ну как, лихорадит? — поинтересовался Скриппс, когда они разорвали поцелуй. Выглядел он смущенным, но довольным. Дэвид на секунду нахмурился, пытаясь ухватить мысль, и расплылся в улыбке:

— Еще бы.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Never know how much I love you, Never know how much I care — (англ.) Никогда не думал, насколько я тебя люблю, Никогда не думал, насколько это волнует меня. [назад]  
> 2 «Deck the Halls» и «We Wish You a Merry Christmas» — «Украсьте зал» и «Мы желаем вам счастливого Рождества», популярные английские рождественские песни. [назад]  
> 3 You give me fever when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight — (англ.) Меня бросает в жар, когда ты меня целуешь, лихорадит, когда крепко обнимаешь. [назад]  
> 4What a lovely way to burn — (англ.) Что за прекрасный способ сгореть. [назад]


End file.
